My Love
by berlindia
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu isi hati seseorang. Kau (1) yang memilih menduakanku karena rasa cemburu gilamu. Dan kau (2) yang memilih menjauh karena aku mulai muak dengan semua masalah ini. Akhirnya kau (3) yang datang disaat yang tepat saat aku kehilang arah/ Joonmyeon x Yixing/OCC/Official Couple (?)/T
1. Chapter 1

Ini fanfic yang sempat saya lupakan. Gila! Udah 20 halaman loh, dan terbengkalai begitu saja. Karena saya lagi jatuh cinta sama pasangan Suho dan Yixing. Deminya, saya bingung kenapa muncul ini couple. Padahal keliatan gak akrab sama sekali. Tapi saya suka sama video sulay. So sweet bgt..

.

.

.

.

.

Kebanyakan ngomong ah!

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka

.

.

.

.

Title : My Love

Main cast : Joonmyeon x Yixing

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu isi hati seseorang. Kau yang memilih menduakanku karena rasa cemburu gilamu. Dan kau yang memilih menjauh karena aku mulai muak dengan semua masalah ini. Dan kau datang disaat yang tepat saat aku kehilang arah/ Joonmyeon x Yixing/OCC/Official Couple (?)/T

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan pindah?" tanya namja bernama Yifan dengan raut wajah bingung sekaligus kesal pada namja dihadapannya yang malah sibuk memasukkan baju ke dalam koper.

"Ya." Jawabnya dengan kalem.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yifan dengan frustasi. Pemuda itu tidak menjawan malah berjalan menjauh, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Memasukkan alat mandinya ke dalam kantung berukuran kecil. "Kau menghindar dariku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar frustasi. "Yixing!" bentakan itu sukses membuat namja berkebangsaan China menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia hanya perlu mendongak tanpa perlu membalikkan badannya.

"Aku butuh apartement yang lebih dekat dengan kampus," jelasnya. Dia bahkan bisa menangkap guratan kemarahan dari Yifan, yang terpampang jelas dibalik cermin tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau kan bisa pergi ke kampus denganku?"

"Kau benar" ujar Yixing dan kembali memasukkan semua barang dihadapannya dengan diakhiri suara sleting yang tertutup. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing pov

"Kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan semangat. Aku dan Yifan saling berpandangan. Kami langsung menggelengkan kepala dengan kompak. "Ya Tuhan! Kalian sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, kenapa tidak pacaran saja?"

"Aku mengenggap dia sebagai kakakku." Jawabanku sontak membuat Yifan dan Chanyeol kaget. Yifan hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku.

"Ayo sebentar lagi kita ada kelas." Ujar Yifan sambil menarik tanganku dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berbeda kelas dengan kami. Sekilas aku bisa melihat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Chanyeol yang masih betah duduk disalah satu bangku taman di sekitar kampus.

_Aku tidak sepolos yang kalian kira.._

"Yakin kau hanya menganggapnya kakak?" tanya Luhan ah! Atau lebih tepatnya sindir Luhan. Kerutan di dahiku muncul. Aku melihat jam tanganku, ah~ jam satu siang. Waktunya para musisi berkumpul dan sialnya Yifan salah satu musisi itu. Hanya saat Yifan tidak disampingku, namja manis ini akan datang menghampiriku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Saat seperti ini aku akan memilih duduk ditaman kampus, menikmati wifi gratis di dalam universitasku. Kesenanganku mendownload film langsung lenyap karena mendapatkan Luhan menatapku dengan tajam. Aku kini ikut menatapnya dengan datar. Bosan ditatap dengan tajam olehnya.

"Dia tidak suka makanan manis, tidak suka minuman bersoda tapi dia sangat menyukai kopi," ujarnya dengan tiba-tiba terkesan santai seolah sedang bernostalgia. Aku kembali fokus ke dalam layar notebookku. Dia tentu tahu aku akan mendengarkannya. "Dulu aku pikir aku yang pertama dan ternyata bukan." Helaan nafasnya kembali terdengar.

"..."

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan takjub padanya," aku hanya mengangguk dan menopang daguku. "Aku bodoh ya? Aku tidak sampai berfikir mana ada namja sepopuler dia masih perjaka."

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala, karena sebenarnya aku tahu. Luhan sebenarnya namja ketiga yang sudah dipacari Yifan.

"Dan sialnya kau sudah tahu," ujarnya dengan tajam. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan lelah dan kembali menatap notebookku yang bahkan lebih menarik.

"Aku bahkan masih ingat saat dia memutuskan hubungan kami," aku mengerutkan dahi karena email Yifan tiba-tiba muncul di layar notebookku.

Kini aku menatap Luhan yang juga sedang menatapku.

"Dia memakai kaos hitam polos dilapisi kemeja denim dengan celana jean hitam, sedangkan aku memakai kemeja merah dengan celana jeans biru sebatas lutut," entah kenapa aku malah menatap Luhan yang setiap berbicara, tangannya akan ikut bergerak dengan lincah. "Kau tahu? Pada saat itu aku kaget karena dia membawaku ke sebuah café yang terkenal dengan makanan manisnya."

Aku membaca pesan Yifan sekaligus mendengar perkataan Luhan, dan sialnya perhatianku terbagi lagi dengan pesan masuk di handphoneku.

"Aku senang karena dia akhirnya mengerti aku yang menyukai makanan manis, tidak seperti kalian." Aku tersenyum kecil. Luhan tentu tidak tahu kalau aku juga cukup menyukai makanan manis. "Kalian selalu terlihat menikmati kopi dengan kandungan kafein yang berbahaya."

**From : My Sehun**

**Kau masih di kampus? **

**To : My Sehun**

**Iya, kenapa?**

**From : My Sehun**

**Aku jemput beberapa menit lagi, maaf aku baru keluar kelas.**

"... dan hal tak terduga itu terjadi," aku menatap Luhan dengan kaget. Mungkin karena aku sibuk untuk membalas pesan, aku hampir tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan. "Dia memutuskan hubungan kami tanpa ada kejelasan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya? Toh, semua akan jelas."

"Sudah, tapi dia selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang membuatku bingung."

Aku tidak menghiraukan pesan Yifan dan tetap meladeni Luhan. "Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Karena kau dekat dengannya." Dia menarik tanganku dan meremasnya dengan sedikit keras. "Aku bahkan masih ingat saat kau mengatakan akan menjauh dari Yifan."

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku dengan bingung, aku pernah mengatakannya tapi bukan berarti aku akan benar-benar melakukannya. "Apa untungnya untukku?"

"Kau tahu semua orang berpihak padaku, dan semua orang berpikir kau yang merusak hubungan kami," kali ini aku tertawa dengan cukup keras. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejeknya, hanya saja aku tahu dia sedang menyerang mentalku dengan kata-katanya. _Ya Tuhan_, kasar sekali caranya dan aku mulai ragu dia bisa mendoktrin orang lain.

"Kalian putus pada saat Yifan dan aku belum saling kenal."

"Setidaknya kau jaga perasaanku!" Geramnya sambil meremas bajunya sendiri tepat di dada kirinya. _Oh Tuhan_, ada yang masih mencintai mantannya disini. "Kalian bahkan bertingkah selayaknya sepasang kekasih bukan sepasang adik dan kakak!"

"Tenang saja," akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membalas email Yifan dengan cepat.

**Yifan : Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Luhan?**

**Yifan : Menjauh dari Luhan, SEKARANG**

**Yifan : Yixing! Aku tahu kau membaca emailku! **

**Yifan : Aku serius! Apa kau mau aku menyeretmu?!**

**Yifan : Aku hitung sampai 10 jika kau masih disana, aku akan benar-benar menyeretmu**

**Yixing : Tidak usah repot-repot sebentar lagi Sehun yang akan menyeretku.**

"Yixing!" Panggilan itu membuat kami memalingkan wajah kami pada sosok yang sedang berjalan mendekatiku.

"Sehun!" Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya. Aku langsung mengklik _star _pada layar notebookku dan memilih _shut down_.

"Apa aku sangat lama?" Tanya Sehun sambil mencium pelipisku dihadapan Luhan yang menatap kami dengan pandangan bingung. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak," kini aku mengecup pipinya. Mataku kembali menatap Luhan. Aku hampir lupa aku Yifan dan Luhan berada dijurusan yang sama sayangnya dan.. Oh! Sial! Aku bersyukur Yifan dan aku berbeda kelas dengan Luhan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku sudah memiliki Sehun, sebelum aku bertemu kalian aku sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Sehun selama 9 bulan dan hubungan itu tidak akan goyah hanya karena pertemuan selama 2 bulan."

Aku dan Sehun memang satu angkatan hanya saja aku lebih tua dibandingkan Sehun yang mengikuti kelas unggulan. Luhan tentu tidak tahu hubunganku dengan Sehun karena Sehun belajar di jurusan yang berbeda.

Sehun merengkuh pinggangku dan membuatku menatapnya. Aku mendapatkan tatapan bingung darinya berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang memandangku dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri?" Ujar Luhan sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkanku dan Sehun.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Kau tahu Luhan yang aku ceritakan kemarin?" Dia mengangguk dan kembali menatap punggung namja tampan sekaligus cantik yang terlihat sangat tegar. "Dia orangnya."

"Aku bahkan bisa mengerti rasa cemburu yang dia rasakan," gumam Sehun yang terdengar sangat jelas ditelingaku.

"Hm?" gumamku dengan heran.

"Sayang, aku sempat berpikir kau menduakanku," ujar Sehun, dengan gerakan cepat dia mengecup bibirku. "Jangan pernah menduakanku."

Aku memberikannya senyuman untuk meyakinkannya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk berselonjoran di karpet tebal milik Chanyeol. Membaca beberapa buku yang perlu aku mengerti untuk presentasi besok. Sial, kenapa aku memilih jurusan Hubungan Internasional ya? Aku bahkan sangat buruk dalam mata kuliah bahasa inggris. Berbeda dengan Yifan dan Kyungsoo yang sangat lancar jika mengobrol dalam bahasa inggris.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pahaku mendapatkan beban yang lumayan berat. Aku sudah hafal dengan beban ini. Aku berani bertaruh kalau saat ini Yifan sedang merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuanku.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Yifan yang kini memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tengkurap sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tadinya, tapi sekarang dia sedang menatap kami dengan wajah menyelidik. Aku bosan dengan tatapan itu..

"Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran sih?!" pekiknya sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila. Beruntung aku memakai headset, semoga saja mereka menganggap kalau aku tidak mendengarkan mereka. Aku kembali fokus pada buku bacaanku.

Bukannya menjawab Yifan malah menarik tangan kananku yang sejak tadi menganggur, karena aku lebih suka mengangkat buku dengan tangan kiri. Dia meletakkan telapak tanganku tepat di dahinya. Seperti biasa aku akan memainkan rambutnya yang halus yang dia cat dengan warna pirang.

"Aku bingung dengan kalian," kini aku mendengar suara Baekhyun yang membuat konsentrasiku kembali pecah. Dengan helaan nafas aku kembali membaca ulang salah satu paragraf yang baru saja hampir aku selesaikan. "Kalian bahkan lebih dekat dari sepasang kekasih."

"Apa kalian pernah berselisih pendapat?" aku merasakan Yifan mengangguk. "Oh sial! Tadinya aku ingin menyimpan ini sendirian, tapi aku sering melihatmu dan Yixing keluar dari gedung bioskop!" seru Kyungsoo dengan sangat semangat.

Getaran di hanphoneku membuat tanganku dengan refleks mengangkat kepala Yifan. Dia akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya dengan geraman protes. Aku langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam beranda apartemen Chanyeol yang sendari tadi dibiarkan terbuka.

'**Yixing?' **aku mengerutkan dahi karena bingung mendengar suara Sehun yang sepertinya ketakutan

'**Ya?'**

'**Lama sekali mengangkat telfonku'** serunya dengan kesal, mendengar keluhannya aku malah terkikik geli yang dihadiahi sebuah dengusan kesal.

'**Kenapa, sayang?'**

'**Maaf aku jarang menghubungimu,'** aku menggumam dan mengangguk kecil. Aku jelas tahu, jurusan dia bahkan lebih sadis jika mendekati minggu ujian akhir semester. Ekonomi pembangunan, salah satu jurusan yang membuat otak mendidih. '**Kau tahu aku sedikit khawatir, jika aku tidak bersamamu kau akan berdekatan dengan Yifan.' **

'**Dan sialnya itu terjadi,'** ujarku bermaksud untuk menggodanya. Satu hal yang aku sempat lupakan, dia merupakan namja yang cukup protektif padaku. Karena sedetik kemudian aku mendengarnya menggeram dengan kesal. **'Kau percaya padaku kan?'**

'**Tapi sayangnya aku tidak percaya padanya.'** Kami terdiam cukup lama, aku yakin ini akan berakhir dengan sebuah pertengkaran. **'Sekarang kau dimana?'**

'**Apartemen Chanyeol' **lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara geraman yang terdengar frustasi.

'**Setengah jam lagi aku akan datang ke apartemenmu," **ujarnya dengan sangat dingin.

'**Baiklah..' **

Saat dia mematikan sambungan telfonnya aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Sehun merupakan orang yang dingin namun akan sangat lembut jika kau mengenalnya. Dia sebenarnya orang yang akan sangat mudah mengucapkan ketidaksukaannya. Berbanding balik denganku yang lebih suka diam jika tidak menyukai apa yang dia lakukan padaku.

"Kau mau kemana?" instrupsi Chanyeol saat melihatku mengambil beberapa buku dan notebook yang sudah aku matikan.

"Sehun."

Chanyeol mengangguk tapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo malah menatapku dengan bingung.

"Sehun itu siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, aku memilih diam sibuk memasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas.

"Kekasih Yixing," ujar Chanyeol dengan santai. Dia tentu tahu karena apartemen kami bersebelahan dan dia sangat sering bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Orangnya seperti apa?" kini Baekhyun terlihat sangat tertarik. "Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanyanya dengan wajah memohon. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali duduk disamping Yifan yang dengan seenaknya menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"Kau boleh melihatnya tapi aku yakin kau tidak mau berkenalan dengannya," perkataan Chanyeol membuatku mendelik padanya. "Ya Tuhan! Bahkan aku jarang melihatnya tersenyum, dia seperti es, terlalu beku," aku hanya memutar bola mataku dengan jengah. "Tapi berbeda jika dia berhadapan dengan Yixing."

_Ting Tong_

Suara bel menginstrupsi obrolan kami. Aku mengendikkan bahuku agar Yifan menegakkan kepalanya. Aku baru sadar dari tadi dia hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Aku mengendong tasku dan membuntuti Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sehun-ssi," sapa Chanyeol dengan sangat atau terlalu ramah untuk namja yang lebih muda darinya. Sehun hanya menundukkan badannya dengan sopan, walau pun dia terlihat tidak menunjukkan ekspresi aku tahu dia sedang marah. "Menjemput Yixing?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil saat aku muncul dibalik badan Chanyeol yang cukup tinggi. Dia terkekeh kecil saat aku melambaikan tanganku seperti anak kecil padanya. Dengan sangat tidak tahu malu dia menarikku dan mencium bibirku dengan singkat. Membuat pemilik apartement menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ekspresinya sekarang cukup membuatku lega.

"Annyeong!" sapa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan kompak. "Ah! Ini yang namanya Sehun," ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar. Awalnya Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan ramah, namun ekspresi Sehun mengeras saat melihat Yifan ada dibelakang dua namja yang tersenyum dengan ramah.

Mereka berkenalan dengan sangat singkat karena Sehun kembali menunjukkan sikap dinginnya. Aku bingung karena melihat Yifan dan Sehun saling bertatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bilang kau akan ke apartemenku," seruku sambil menarik tangannya. Dia beralih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama, demi Tuhan! Aku selalu takut dengan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi. "Aku pulang duluan." Ujarku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku sempat melihat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Cahnyeol mengintip dari sela-sela pintu saat aku sedang sibuk mencari kunci di dalam tas. Sialnya perbuatan mereka sangat mencolok untuk orang seperti Sehun.

Saat aku memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang pintu. Tiba-tiba Sehun memutar tubuhku, tangannya mengelus bibir bawahku. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan karena sejurus kemudian aku menikmati bibirnya yang menciumku dengan sangat lembut. Lumatannya pada bibirku membuatku terhanyut, dia menarik pinggangku agar aku semakin menempel padanya. Sapuan lidahnya dibibir bawahku membuatku mendesah tertahan. Dia selalu melakukannya dengan lembut.

_BLAM!_

Aku mendorong tubuh Sehun yang tertawa keras saat mendengar suara pintu Chanyeol yang ditutup dengan keras. Mereka pasti kaget sekaligus dongkol mendengar suara tawa Sehun yang terdengar nyaring.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau ada Yifan disana," ujar Sehun saat kami baru saja masuk dan merebahkan tubuh kami diatas sofa hijau toska milikku. Tidak seperti Yifan yang lebih suka meletakkan kepala dibahuku. Jika bersama Sehun, sebelah tangan Sehun akan merengkuh pingganku dan membuat kepalaku bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Kau tidak bertanya," gumamku. Aku baru menyadari satu hal Sehun dan Yifan memakai parfum yang sama. Tangan kirinya membelai lenganku yang terbungkus kemeja panjang.

Namun sedetik kemudaian, tangan kanan Sehun terulur kebawah melintas diantara bawah lututku dan sofa. Dia mengangkatku dan membuatku duduk dipangkuannya. Perlakuannya sontak membuat kedua lenganku mengitari lehernya. Aku menatap matanya yang sedang menatapku.

_Damn! Tatapan itu lagi.._

Tapi aku menikmatinya, saat bibirnya mengecup sudut bibirku dengan lembut. Entah kenapa setiap dia mengelus tengkukku, dengan refleks aku akan membuat mulutku terbuka. Lidahnya dengan sangat lihai menelusuri rongga mulutku dan disaat bersamaan lidahnya menarik lidahku dan membuatnya keluar dari sarangnya. Dengan sangat keras dia menyedot lidahku dan membuatku mengerang karena merasakan getara yang aneh.

"Eunght~" lenguhku saat lidahnya yang lihai menjilat leherku dengan sangat perlahan. Walau pun dia berbeda satu tahun denganku, walau pun aku kekasihnya yang pertama dan tentunya dia juga yang pertama untukku. Dia selalu bisa membuatku terbuai dengan ulahnya.

"Kau selalu membuatku khawatir," perkataannya tidak aku hiraukan. Karena kini mataku menangkap kedua tangannya yang sedang mencoba melepas kemejaku. Membuat tubuhku hanya dilapisi kaos tipis berwarna hitam. Aku tahu dia tidak akan melakukan apa pun padaku.

"Maaf.." desisku saat kedua tangannya memelukku terlalu erat. Aku menyenderkan dadaku di dadanya yang membuat dahiku menempel pada lehernya. Kecupannya di ubun-ubun kepalaku membuatku menghela nafas dengan nyaman. "Kau marah?"

"Tentu saja." Aku merasa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat saat merasakan tangannya mengelus punggungku dan beralih pada lenganku. Bukan bentakan tapi sebuah pelukan yang akan dia berikan padaku saat dia merasa kecewa dan marah padaku. "Kulitmu sangat dingin."

"Kau hangat."

Aku ingin menangis rasanya. Saat dia marah, dia malah memelukku dengan erat. Dia selalu membuatku sangat bersalah dengan semua yang membuatnya kecewa. Apa jadinya jika pada akhirnya kita berpisah. Ah~ itu tidak mungkin toh aku sangat mencintainya.

"Jangan—berpaling.. dariku," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Dia tetaplah Oh Sehunku yang dingin dan hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Aku mohon~" lirihnya. Aku menatap matanya yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Kini aku menegakkan tubuhku menarik kerah kaosnya dan membawanya dalam ciuman hangatku. Walau pun pada akhirnya dia yang akan memimpin permainan.

.

.

.

.

.

**To : My Sehun**

**Sayang, aku akan menonton film dengan Chanyeol dan Yifan**

**Boleh kan?**

Itu pesanku saat setengah jam yang lalu. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku bingung memilih ikut atau tidak, tapi film itu sudah kami tunggu sejak dulu. Sudah beberapa hari, ya, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menghubungiku. Apa dia sangat sibuk?

"Sudahlah!" seru Chanyeol sambil menyeretku ke parkiran. Aku duduk dibelakang motor Yifan karena kalau aku dibonceng Chanyeol, aku pasti akan mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Baekhyun.

Aku hanya terkikik geli saat melihat Yifan terlihat bosan mendengar komentar Chanyeol selama film berputar. Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk diantara kami berdua, karena dia yakin kalau kami sudah duduk berdampingan seorang Park Chanyeol akan terasingkan.

"Filmnya ternyata membosankan!" ujar Chanyeol dengan kesal saat kami keluar dari studio film dan memilih jalan memutar supaya tidak berdesak-desakan dengan penonton yang lain.

"Dan kau sangat berisik!" perkataan Yifan membuat Chanyeol kesal. Aku yang berada dibelakang duo sahabat tinggi itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil,

Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol bersiul cukup keras saat melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman dengan panas di lorong bioskop.

"Itu mantanmu kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyenggol lengan Yifan. Aku menatap pasangan yang ditunjuk Chanyeol dari sela-sela tubuh Yifan dan Chanyeol. Aku menyipitkan mataku dan sedetik kemudia mataku membulat dengan sangat kaget. Bukan karena Luhan tapi..

"Hal ini yang membuatku ingin putus dengannya," keluhan Yifan membuat Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi siapa namja berambut pelangi itu?"

_Deg! _

Aku merasa jantungku sempat berhenti berdetak walau pun itu tidak mungkin. Tapi aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku terasa linu. Aku jelas mengenal namja yang sedang berciuman panas dengan Luhan. Aku menekan dadaku dengan keras. _Sakit.._

Beruntung aku berada dibelakang Yifan dan Chanyeol karena saat sepasang kekasih itu menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dengan gerakan cepat aku memakai kapucon jaketku yang cukup lebar dan berjalan dengan langkah mundur.

"Sehun-ssi?" perkataan Chanyeol sontak membuatku membalikkan badan dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Berharap Yifan dan Chanyeol tidak melihatku melarikan diri. Saat aku sampai pada ujung lorong studio yang membuatku harus berbelok, aku langsung berlari dengan cepat. Beruntung dari lantai sampai dinding dilapisi karpet tebal yang akan meredam suara langkah kakiku.

_Sakit~_

Aku bahkan menghentikan taxi saat aku sampai dil luar gedung bioskop. Saat aku membalikkan badanku aku tidak menemukan satu orang pun yang mengejarku. Aku bernafas lega saat masuk ke dalam taxi. Tanganku tiba-tiba terasa kebas saat mengingat kejadian barusan. Kenapa aku yang malah melarikan diri?

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan karena aku malah meminta supir taxi untuk mengantarku ke dalam kampus jurusanku. Toh, sekarang memang masih sore dan keadaan kampus masih cukup ramai. Aku berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Hebat, sampai sekarang aku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Tanganku kembali menekan dadaku yang sampai sekarang ternyata terasa sangat sakit.

"Huft~" aku berdiri disalah satu lorong kampus yang menghadap pada lapangan basket. Aku melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang merebutkan bola basket. "Pasangan yang lucu," ujarku sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku tertawa kecil saat kepala Kyungsoo terkena lemparan bola Jongin dan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Kyungsoo membalas Kai dengan menjitak kepala Jongin dengan keras.

"Yixing?" sebuah suara membuatku menoleh dan menemukan teman satu fakultas tetapi beda jurusan denganku. Dia satu kelompok pada saat aku ospek dan teman satu klub paduan suara dengan Luhan.

Luhan..

Sehun..

_Test!_

Tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya membuatku gelalapan dan berusaha menjauh darinya.

"Yixing!" serunya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku tersentak karena tenaganya yang cukup kuat. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir. Air mataku kembali mengalir bahkan jauh lebih deras. Saat itu juga aku merasakan pelukannya mengitari tubuhku.

Aku menangis sambil membekap mulutkusendiri. Dan rasanya jauh lebih sakit, seolah ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa dadaku.

"Minseok!" dibalik tubuhku aku mendengar seseorang yang memanggil nama orang yang sedang memelukku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Minseok katakan tapi pada saat bersamaan aku merasakan belaian halus dirambutku. Saat aku membalikkan badan aku menemukan Jongdae sedang tersenyum ke arahku.

Tanpa meminta persetujuannya kini aku memeluk Jongdae dengan erat membuatnya hampir terjungkal.

"Kau mau bercerita?" tanya Jongdae teman satu klub jurnalis denganku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, Jongdae masih memelukku dengan Minseok yang sekarang mengelus punggungku.

Air mataku akhirnya mengering dan hanya helaan nafas yang aku keluarkan. Hah~ aku tidak percaya, aku menangis dipelukan teman yang bahkan tidak terlalu akrab denganku.

"Hahahaha~" suara tawa lirihku membuat Jongdae mendorong bahuku dengan pelan. Dia menatapku dengan bingung, aku bahkan masih tertawa saat aku menghapus sisa air mata diwajahku. "Maaf~ aku bingung kenapa tiba-tiba menangis dihadapan kalian," ujarku dengan suara serak.

"Kau masih tidak mau cerita?" pertanyaan Minseok membuatku terdiam.

Aku menatap Jongdae dan Minseok bergantian. "Maaf dan terimakasih mengizinkanku membuat kotor baju kalian," aku bisa melihat dengan jelas baju mereka yang basah karena ulahku. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu pada kalian?" mereka mengangguk dengan kompak. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau tadi aku menangis."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu sangat memalukan!" ujarku sambil memukul lengan Jongdae. Aku tahu alasanku cukup masuk akal tapi aku bisa merasakan Jongdae dan Minseok menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Namun anggukan kepala mereka membuatku merasa lega.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongdae saat melihatku berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Perpustakaan."

Aku kembali memakai kapuconku membuat beberapa orang menatapku bingung. Aku harap benda ini bisa sedikit menutupi mata sembabku. Saat aku masuk ke dalam perpustakaan kampus yang buka selama 24 jam. Aku mengambil beberapa buku dan meletakkannya di salah satu meja di lantai dua. Tempat yang cukup sepi karena berisi buku-buku filsafat. Aku mendudukan tubuhku dan merebahkan kepalaku diatas lipatan tangan yang berada diatas meja. Aku sengaja mengambil banyak buku untuk menutupi kepalaku.

"Hei! Ini bukan tempat untuk ti—" aku tidak menghiraukannya walau pun sebenarnya aku tidak tidur.

"Joonmyeon, biarkan dia.." bisikan seseorang membuatku lega. Itu suara Jongdae. Tapi aku mendengar nada protes dari seseorang yang bernama Junmyeon. "Dia kan tidak membuat keributan,"

"Baiklah~" perkataan itu sukses membuatku tersenyum dan beberapa menit kemudia, akhirnya aku tertidur ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku dengan tiba-tiba. Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Badanku terasa pegal tapi kepalaku terasa lebih ringan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang yang aku tahu bernama Joonmyeon. Ketua klub jurnalis yang pendiam. Aku melirik tangannya yang menyodorkanku sebotol air mineral. "Aku yakin tenggorokanmu sangat kering."

"Terimakasih.." ujarku dengan suara yang terdengar sangat parau. Aku meminumnya dengan cepat. Kini aku menatapnya yang sedang membaca buku dihadapanku dengan tenang. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mendapatkan perpustakaan ternyata tidak terlalu ramai hanya segelintir orang yang sibuk dengan buku.

Aku membulatkan mataku saat melihat jam dinding perpustakaan menunjukkan jam sembilan malam. Wow! Aku bisa tidur lima jam dengan sangat nyenyak dengan posisi duduk. Hebat!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan kaki dengan perlahan menuju apartemenku yang cukup jauh. Bus baru datang jam sepuluh malam dan aku paling malas untuk menunggu. Aku menatap handphoneku dengan malas karena secara bergantian Kris dan Sehun menghubungi handphoneku. Bahkan aku mendapatkan pesan dari Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Oh! Jangan lupa bahkan Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga menghubungiku.

**To : Baekhyun Byun; Chanyeol Park; Jongin Kim; Kyungsoo Do; Kris Wu; My Sehun**

**Aku baik-baik saja..**

Saat semua pesan sudah terkirim aku menekan tombol untuk mematikan handphoneku. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri tapi aku yakin mereka akan menelfonku.

_Jangan menduakanku.._

Aku teringat perkataan Sehun, aku tidak menduakanmu tapi kau yang menduakanku, sayang. Aku heran menemukan bibirku tersenyum kecil saat kembali mengingat Sehun dan Luhan yang berciuman dengan panas. Hah~ bahkan aku saja tidak pernah berciuman seagresif itu dengan Sehun. Hebat sekali mereka..

"Hihihi—"Aku terkikik geli saat mengingat tadi sore aku menagis dipelukan Minseok dan Jongdae. "Buffft~ BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Aku tidak kuat dan memilih duduk disalah satu bangku dipinggir trotoar sambil tertawa dengan keras. Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh semua orang yang melintas dihadapanku. "Hah~ mereka membuatku gila," gumamku, aku mengusap wajahku dan menengadah memandang langit malam yang jarang aku lihat. Kelam dan gelap.

_Aku tahu.. pasti aku memiliki kesalahan yang membuat Sehun menduakanku.. Perselingkuhan terjadi pasti bukan karena salah satu pihak saja kan?_

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu, rasanya akan sesakit ini.." tanganku memukul dadaku dengan pelan. "Berhentilah berdenyut, ini terlalu ngilu sampai-sampai terasa sakit," semua orang pasti menganggapku seperti orang gila karena melihatku bermonolog ria.

Risih dengan tatapan penasaran semua orang. Dengan berat hati aku memilih untuk berjalan kaki yah~ dengan langkah pelan aku kembali menelusuri setapak demi setapak menuju apartemenku.

Aku bahkan tidak terlalu terkejut saat melihat jam dinding di apartemenku menunjukkan jam setengah dua belas malam. Dua jam setengah aku berjalan. Aku melepar tasku dengan asal entah di dalamnya ada _notebook_ atau tidak. Tanpa melepas sepatuku aku merebakan tubuhku diatas karpet tebal buatan turki milik nenekku. Remuk sudah badanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Membolos dan menyusup ke dalam perpustakaan merupakan rencana yang cukup menyenangkan. Tidak ada suara ribut, tidak ada sindiran bahkan keluhan. Menghindar memang bukan cara yang baik tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa menata hatiku.

Suara kursi yang bergeser membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku dari layar _notebook_. Joonmyeon kini duduk dihadapanku dengan buku ditangannya. Selalu seperti ini, Joonmyeon yang membaca buku dan aku yang sedang menulis buku. Haha! Semoga impianku bisa tercapai.

"Ketua~" bisikku saat melihatnya membaca buku karangan _David J Schwartz_. Dia menatapku dan memberikan senyuman simpul. Hah~ ketuaku ini memang memiliki senyuman yang sangat teduh ternyata. "Apa ada proyek yang bisa aku kerjakan?"

Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Sekarang akhir semester, aku tidak akan memberikan proyek apa pun," ujarnya dengan tenang. Dia selalu membuat kami fokus untuk ujian dan meng_cancel _proyek yang menyita waktu kami. "Sudah dua hari kau bersembunyi disini, aku rasa besok waktu yang tepat untukmu keluar."

"Hm~" aku bergumam sambil meletakkan dahiku dilipatan kedua tanganku. Aku merasakan handphoneku kembali bergetar menampilkan pesan Sehun yang sepertinya mulai frustasi dengan caraku yang menjauh dari beradaban dunia.

**From : My Liar Sehun**

**Kau dimana? Kau marah padaku?**

**Aku akan mendengarkan keluhanmu**

**Demi Tuhan!**

**Sayang, kau membuatku frustasi.**

**Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku hampir gila mencarimu kemana-mana.**

Aku tidak yakin kalau Sehun benar-benar mencariku. Tanganku dengan perlahan mulai membalas pesan Sehun.

**To : My Sehun**

**Aku ada proyek maaf membuatmu khawatir**

**Jemput aku saat kau sudah selesai dengan kuliahmu**

**From : My Sehun**

**Oh thak's God! Akhirnya kau membalas pesanku**

**Aku menunggumu dilapangan basket di depan gedung fakultasmu**

"Aku rasa sekarang waktunya keluar," gumamku pada diriku sendiri yang tentu saja didengar oleh Junmyeon.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," aku tersenyum kecil mendengar sautannya. "Cara fisik tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun." Celetuk Joonmyeon sambil melirikku dengan senyuman miringnya. Dia mengatakannya karena melihatku mengepalkan tangan sambil membenturkannya ke telapak tanganku.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji," bisikku yang membuatnya menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak tahu masalahku. Tapi dua hari membolos dan selalu bertemu dengannya membuatku tahu sisi lain dari Kim Joonmyeon. Dan mungkin saja sekarang, aku akan menemukan sisi lain dari seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang penasaran gak ama lanjutannya?


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih buat lagu Dewi Sandra yang discover oleh Tulus – Tak ada lagi, Rihanna – Tek a bow dan semua rasa frustasi yang saya baca di semua cerita fanfic atau pun novel.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka

.

.

.

Title : My Love

Main cast : Joonmyeon x Yixing

.

.

.

_Lihatlah perbuatan dirimu_

_Apa kau tak merasa malu_

_Sudah muak dengan semua basa basimu_

Yixing tidak bisa menghentikan senyum miringnya saat menemukan Sehun berdiri ditengah-tengah lapangan basket. Oh! Dia bisa melihat Yifan dan Chanyeol menghadang jalan Sehun. Yixing bahkan tidak begitu memperdulikan Luhan yang berdiri dibelakang Sehun, meski entah apa maksud Luhan berdiri didekat kekasihnya itu.

"Hei!" seru Yixing dengan langkah perlahan. Mendorong tubuh Yifan dan Chanyeol yang menutupi jalanannya. Tidak, Yixing bukan sedang berlagak bak seorang preman. Dia hanya merasa kedua temannya itu berdiri ditempat yang tidak semestinya. Matanya menatap kekasihnya yang kini lengannya dipeluk erat oleh Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mebalas pesanku?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah khawatir sambil menyingkirkan lengan Luhan yang sendari tadi melingkar manis dilengan Sehun. Yixing tidak menjawab malah menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. Ada satu hal yang baru ia sadari..

"Wajah kalian berdua mirip ya?" ujar Yixing sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun dan Luhan dengan bergantian. Sontak keempat orang itu menatap Yixing dengan bingung. "Kalian lebih cocok jika bersama," ujar Yixing dengan senyum miringnya. "Yakan, Luhan?"

"Yixing!" tegur Sehun dengan keras. Teriakan Sehun nyatanya malah membuat Yixing menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonku?!" bukan tatapan khawatir yang kini ditunjukan Sehun tapi kemarahan yang menguasainya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dibelakangku?" tanya Yixing dengan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sehun. "Apa ini yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku? Luhan?" saat Yixing mendekati Luhan, saat itulah Sehun menutupi tubuh Luhan. Tanpa sadar Yixing mendengus melihatnya, dia sengaja hanya menatap Luhan untuk melihat reaksi Sehun. Dan inilah reaksi kekasih tercintanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan bingung.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, apa kau sekarang lebih memilih namja dibelakangmu dibandingkan aku?" tanya Yixing dengan senyuman kesalnya. Yixing kini benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol kemarahannya sendiri. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di lorong bioskop?" tanya Yixing dengan mata seolah menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan jijik.

"Kau.." raung Sehun sambil menatap garang Yifan dan Chanyeol. "Kalian yang pasti—"

"Bukan, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," ujar Yixing sambil memperpendek jaraknya dengan Sehun. "Aku sedang berbaik hati sekarang, jadi bisa kalian jelaskan alasannya, kenapa kalian melakukannya?" Sehun malah diam dengan cara Yixing yang seolah memojokannya. "Tidak ada alasan? Apa aku boleh mencium Yifan dihadapanmu?" tanya Yixing yang tidak hanya Sehun yang menatap namja berlesung pipi itu dengan terkejut. "Aku juga akan menciumnya tanpa alasan sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan."

Saat Yixing membalikkan badannya dan hendak mendekati Yifan yang menatap Yixing dengan terkejut. Sebuah tangan mencekram bahunya dan memaksanya untuk membalikkan badannya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Hah?!" geram Sehun yang jelas-jelas marah.

Yixing hanya mendengus kecil sebelum..

_BUGH!_

Memukul telak pipi Sehun dengan seluruh tenaganya. Yixing bahkan bisa merasakan buku-buku jarinya berdenyut kesakitan. Dengan kesal Yixing mencekram kemeja Sehun sebelum mendorongnya menjauh. Nafas Yixing terdengar memburu, untung saja Chanyeol menahan bahu Yixing sebelum temannya itu kembali melayangkan tinjuannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita putus saja?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sehun belum pernah menghadapi Yixing yang sebegitu emosinya.

"Xing.."

"Jangan pernah memintaku untuk kembali," ujar Yixing sambil menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang mencekramnya. Ia bisa melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan sama terkejutnya dengan Sehun. "Apa kalian tidak merasa malu?" tanya Yixing dengan gigir berdetak. "Kalian yang menuduhku selingkuh dengan Yifan—" namun sebelum Yixing menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namja berlesung pipi itu malah tertawa dengan pelan. "Oh! Aku baru sadar, aku hanya dipermainkan disini."

"Yixing!" seru Sehun sambil menarik lengan Yixing dan mencekram tangannya. "Aku akan jelaskan.."

"Aku akan dengarkan," jawab Yixing dengan senyuman miringnya. "Tapi berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan kembali."

.

.

.

Yixing tahu Sehun bukan orang yang mudah menyerah tapi dia sudah terlalu muak dengan semuanya. Sehun, Luhan dan.. Yifan. Dia sudah bosan dengan masalah-masalah yang terus berputar disekelilingnya. Ia mencintai Sehun dibanding Yifan sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi lihat? Namja itu bahkan berani menduakannya dengan Luhan. Karena alasan konyol. Cemburu..

"Menjilat ludah sendiri?" tanya Yixing dengan senyum kesalnya. Jangan salahkan Yixing jika bertemu dengan Luhan maupun Yifan ia akan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan malas. Sudah cukup, ia sudah muak dengan semuanya. Dengan fakta bahwa Sehun sudah berhubungan dengan Luhan selama seminggu. Saat Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuat Yixing berpikir Sehun sibuk karena tugas-tugasnya. Ternyata kekasihnya itu sibuk bermesraan dengan orang lain.

"Kau putus dengan Yifan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran. Siapa yang tidak heran melihat sepasang double Y tiba-tiba menjauh seperti orang putus. "Kalian sekalinya dekat seperti orang pacaran dan sekalinya berpisah seperti musuhan." Yixing hanya mengibaskan tangannya, bosan mendapat pertanyaan yang sama seperti itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Yifan yang masih mencoba untuk mendekati Yixing yang mulai menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Perpustakaan, ada proyek baru." Jawab Yixing singkat dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun beranjak dari kelas. Jika disuruh memilih Yifan atau Sehun. Dia akan memilih untuk meninggalkan keduanya. Pilihan bodoh memang tapi ia ingin keluar dari keadaan sial ini.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum menenangkan Yifan yang menatap Yixing dengan helaan nafas.

"Yixing!" panggil seseorang yang bahkan suaranya sudah ia hafal. Terpaksa ia membalikkan badannya untuk menghindari namja yang membuatnya selalu ingin menghantamkan kepalan tangannya tepat dirahangnya. "Yixing!" seru namja itu sambil menjanggal tangan Yixing.

"Apa?"

"Aku dan Sehun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Rasanya Yixing ingin bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya saat menatap ekspresi Luhan yang sebegitu sedihnya. Mungkin beberapa orang bisa melihat sayap dan lingkaran bercahaya diatas kepala Luhan. "Jangan marah pada Sehun ya?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Hah?"

"Aku memutuskan Oh Sehun bukan Xi Luhan," ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum sinis. "Jadi buat apa repot-repot memintaku untuk memaafkan Sehun?"

Saat ini posisinya jelas menghadap ruangan yang menjadi kelas mata kuliahnya tadi. Dan ia bisa melihat Yifan dan Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau takut, aku akan mengambil Yifan?" pertanyaan Yixing nyatanya membuat Luhan tersentak kaget. "Ambil saja," Yixing sadar Yifan dan Chanyeol kini menatapnya dengan terbelalak. "Dan, jangan menggangguku dengan ancaman murahan dan cerita menggelikan antara kalian berdua." Luhan langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap Yixing dengan terperangah. Dia terlalu kaget dengan perkataan Yixing yang notabennya pendiam.

Dan saat Yixing membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan Luhan, Yifan dan Chanyeol. Ia langsung mendapatkan Sehun menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah. Sehun mungkin mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Secinta apa pun ia pada Sehun, sayangnya rasa kecewanya bahkan lebih besar ketimbang mengingat betapa romantisnya Sehun.

"Maaf," ujar Yixing saat berpapasan dengan Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa untuk memaafkanmu."

_Hatiku dendam tak kan ku maafkan_

_Apapun alasanmu, ku ingin kau sengsara selama-lamanya_

_Ku yakin kau kini akan menyesali_

_Walau memohon tuk kembali silahkan kau bermimpi_

.

.

.

"Kau akan pindah?" tanya Yifan dengan raut wajah bingung sekaligus kesal pada namja dihadapannya yang malah sibuk memasukkan baju ke dalam koper.

"Ya." Jawabnya dengan kalem.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yifan dengan frustasi. Pemuda itu tidak menjawan malah berjalan menjauh, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Memasukkan alat mandinya ke dalam kantung berukuran kecil. "Kau menghindar dariku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar frustasi. "Yixing!" bentakan itu sukses membuat namja berkebangsaan China menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia hanya perlu mendongak tanpa perlu membalikkan badannya.

"Aku butuh apartement yang lebih dekat dengan kampus," jelasnya. Dia bahkan bisa menangkap guratan kemarahan dari Yifan, yang terpampang jelas dibalik cermin tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau kan bisa pergi ke kampus denganku?"

"Kau benar" ujar Yixing dan kembali memasukkan semua barang dihadapannya dengan diakhiri suara sleting yang tertutup. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu, kau menghindar dariku kan?" tanya Yifan sambil mencekram bahu Yixing. Ringisan Yixing membuat seseorang membantunya untuk menyingkirkan tangan Yifan. Seseorang itu adalah namja yang tinggal bersama Yifan sekarang, tepat disamping apartemennya sekarang atau mungkin bekas apartemennya. "Aku pindah kesini, agar lebih mudah menemuimu!"

Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya dan senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyuman lemah.

"Terserah!" seru Yifan sambil keluar dari apartemen Yixing dan meninggalkannya dengan teman sekamar Yifan.

"_Ge.."_ ujarnya pelan. Yixing hanya menatap namja yang bernama lengkap Hwang Zitao dengan senyuman kecil. "Kenapa pindah?"

"Lelah dan ingin melarikan diri," ujar Yixing sambil mengambil barang-barangnya menuju mobil milik Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku berhak mengatakannya, tapi tolong sampaikan pada Yifan.." Zitao menatap Yixing dengan penasaran. "Maaf."

Hanya helaan nafas yang Yixing temukan saat Zitao mendengar perkataan Yixing. Zitao hanya megangguk sambil membantu Yixing menaruh beberapa barangnya ke dalam mobil.

"Yixing.." suara itu membuat Yixing yang tadinya masuk ke dalam mobil harus kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Yixing menghela nafas dengan kasar. Dia sudah bilang dari awal bukan? Dia muak dan dia sudah mulai bosan.

"Apa?"

Zitao entah kenapa merasa ada yang tidak beres disini, ia memilih berdiri disamping Yixing. Karena kini ia merasa Yixing sedang mengendalikan emosinya. Zitao sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa orang dihadapannya menunjukkan wajah sebegitu menyedihkannya.

_Tes!_

Tidak hanya Zitao yang kaget, Yixing yang marah pun menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya. Saat melihat namja berkulit pucat itu mengeluarkan air matanya. Yixing belum pernah melihat Sehun menangis. Sayangnya, Yixing malah tersenyum miring ketika teringat pengakuan Sehun yang berselingkuh dengan Luhan dibelakangnya.

"_You're so ugly when you cry_," Zitao sontak menatap Yixing dengan terkejut. Ia berani bersumpah, namja dihadapannya benar-benar menangis. Tidak, ia yakin, orang dihadapannya itu sama sekali tidak menipunya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Anggap Zitao menjadi saksi bisu diantara keduanya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Yixing mengangguk paham. "Aku tahu, ini hanya hal sepele untuk kalian kan?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ini hanya sebuah ciuman kan?" Zitao bisa melihat Yixing terlihat frustasi saat namja itu mengusap rambutnya. "Bukan.. Sehun.. bukan itu masalahnya."

"…"

"Kau merusak kepercayaanku," ujar Yixing pelan. "Bukan masalah kau ciuman dengan siapa," ujar Yixing dengan mata melembut. "Walau pun kau berciuman dengan siapa itu, aku tetap akan kecewa padamu," Yixing mendekati tubuh Sehun yang masih saja mengeluarkan air mata. "Ini bukan masalah Kris atau pun Luhan, ini masalah kita."

"Xing.."

"Aku tidak bisa kembali karena kau merusak semuanya—" Yixing tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. "—tidak, semua kekacauan ini berawal dariku, maaf karena tidak pernah mau mengerti rasa cemburumu," Zitao menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menemukan Yixing memeluk tubuh Sehun yang bahkan tidak membalasnya sama sekali. "Aku tidak bisa, setiap aku memikirkanmu, aku selalu merasa bersalah dan ketakutan."

"Kita ulang dari awal, _please.._"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku tahu kau punya alasan kuat kenapa selama seminggu itu kau mencoba selingkuh dibelakangku," Sehun sontak membalas pelukan Yixing dengan erat saat merasakan seseorang akan meninggalkannya. "Kau menduakanku dan kau merusak kepercayaanku, itu masalahnya."

"Aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan."

Yixing meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Sehun. Menikmati pelukan namja yang ia cintai untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi opsi pilihan," bisik Yixing. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi kekasih satu-satunya," lanjut Yixing pelan. "Walau pu kau lebih memilihku dibanding Luhan," Yixing mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan perlahan agar tidak memeluknya dengan terlalu erat untuk menatap langsung Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin mengakhiri, semua masalah ini," Yixing bisa merasakan tangan Sehun masih melingkar di pinggangnya. "Aku tidak mau menjadi pilihan antara aku dan Luhan dan aku tidak mau memilih antara kau dan Yifan" Dengan sedikit keras Yixing mendorong tubuh Sehun agar melepaskan rengkuhannya.

Dengan cepat Yixing masuk ke dalam mobilnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi pada Sehun dan Zitao. Namja bermata panda itu memaklumi tindakan Yixing. Tapi dia jadi bingung sendiri melihat Sehun yang duduk diatas aspal sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Inginnya semua masalah itu berlalu dengan cepat. Tapi mana mungkin? Dan seharusnya Yixing yang marah bukan Sehun. Harusnya Yixing berontak bukannya diam saja. Dan sudah seajarnya Yixing pergi dari sini, dari apartemen Sehun..

Tapi yang Yixing lakukan hanya berdiri bersandar dilapisan dinding kamar Sehun yang dingin. Membiarkan Sehun mengamuk dan menghancurkan semua benda miliknya. Dia tidak bisa pergi karena Sehun mengunci apartemennya dan menaruh kuncinya di saku celana. Suara teriakan terus bergantian dengan suara bantingan, hingga akhirnya salah satu figura foto berlukiskan mereka berdua yang pecah. Barulah Sehun berhenti.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Sehun pelan. Tangan Sehun memungut figura foto itu dan menatapnya dengan lekat. "Foto ini pun pecah karenaku," gumamnya yang membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan.."

"Sehun, sudahlah.." bukan hanya Sehun yang frustasi, Yixing juga tertekan dengan semua ini. Dulu, ia tidak pernah bertengkar sekacau ini. Dulu, meski ia mengancam ingin putus. Itu hanya main-main. Yah~ sebelum mengenal sosok Yifan dan Luhan.

"..apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau kembali?" Sehun itu pemaksa, Yixing tahu itu.

"Cium aku dan aku akan kembali," ujar Yixing dengan sendu, murah sekali dirinya. Sehun tentu tidak langsung melakukannya, Sehun malah lebih memilih menatap Yixing dengan penuh selidik. Tapi saat Yixing menudukkan kepalanya dan mengusap wajahnya sebelum meremas rambutnya. Sehun baru tahu kalau sebenarnya Yixing pun sama sepertinya. "Tidak hanya kau sendiri yang frustasi disini."

Yixing menatap mata Sehun yang jelas terlihat akan keraguannya. Meski Sehun terus mendekatkan jaraknya dan Yixing berusaha untuk tidak memejamkan matanya. Pada akhirnya Sehun lebih memilih untuk merengkuh tubuh Yixing. Dia hanya ingin Yixing berada disisinya, apa itu egois?

Saat itu juga Sehun merasa tubuh Yixing bergetar. Entah karena apa tapi selanjutnya ia mendengar suara isak tangis Yixing. Ia belum pernah melihat Yixing marah apa lagi menangis separah ini. Karena selama ini hubungan mereka hanya dihiasi pertengkaran kecil. Jadi saat Yixing menangis, Sehun hanya bisa memeluknya. Sehun masih memeluk Yixing meski Yixing terus saja menangis seolah menumpahkan semuanya.

"Maaf aku egois.." gumam Sehun sambil menangkup wajah Yixing yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Sehun menempelkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir Yixing. Sehun mungkin merasa lega tapi Yixing malah semakin tertekan. Meski Sehun melumat bibirnya, Yixing hanya bisa diam meski dengan susah payah membalas lumatan Sehun.

Sehun memang tidak melakukan apa pun padanya. Sehun tertidur disampingnya, sedangkan Yixing sejak beberapa jam yang lalu berpura-pura tertidur lelap dipelukan Sehun. Pada akhirnya Yixing mendudukan tubuhnya dan membuat lengan Sehun yang tadi berada diatas perutnya jaruh keatas pahanya. Yixing bahkan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia ingin bersama Sehun atau berpisah dengan Sehun?

"Apa sangat sulit bagimu untuk mencoba semuanya dari awal?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing menatap Sehun dengan kaget. Sehun masih tetap diam dalam posisi tidurnya, terpejam dan menyamping menghadap tubuh Yixing. "Tapi apakah kita bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang aku buat?"

Tanpa Sehun sadari Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya..

"Maaf aku egois," ujar Yixing yang membuat Sehun membuka kelopak matanya. "Mungkin aku terlalu dekat dengan Yifan, tapi dia temanku satu-satunya yang aku percaya," Yixing menghela nafasnya, mungkin sekarang Sehun sedang menatap punggungnya dengan tajam. "Tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku bahkan masih mencintaimu hingga detik ini."

"Kenapa kau ingin berpisah denganku?"

"Karena aku merasa ketika aku kembali bersamamu, maka Yifan akan menjauh dariku," rahang Sehun mengeras mendengarnya. "Dan ketika aku memilih berpisah denganmu semuanya bukan berarti aku ingin bersama Yifan." Yixing membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Sehun. "Aku sudah mengatakannya dari awal aku masih mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku menangkap intinya hanya ada di Yifan."

"Bukan Yifan tapi Luhan," Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Boleh dibilang, aku tidak menyukai Luhan," Yixing menarik kedua kakinya dan memeluk lututnya dengan erat. "Saat aku bersama Yifan, aku merasa Luhan membayangiku, dan sekarang.." Sehun tanpa sadar menarik nafasnya terlalu lama dan menahannya saat Yixing terdiam. "..saat aku bersamamu pun nama Luhan terus ada dibelakangku."

"Mungkin Luhan sebegitu bencinya padaku."

.

.

.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya ketua klub jurnalisnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman malaikat yang jarang sekali ditunjukan pada orang lain. Yixing jadi merasa, ketuanya ini pelit sekali saat tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa tulisanmu tambah kacau ya?"

Yixing langsung menundukkan kepalanya sampai-sampai dahinya membentur meja dengan suara yang terlampau keras. Joonmyeon tentu refleks mendekati Yixing. Mendekati salah satu anggotanya yang selalu berwajah muram dan sepertinya menikmati kemuramannya.

"Sakit tidak?" tanya Joonmyeon saat melihat Yixing menatapnya dengan tatapan lesu.

"Sakitlah~"

Mendengar jawaban Yixing yang sebegitu muramnya malah membuat Joonmyeon tertawa dengan keras. Yixing memiringkan wajahnya saat melihat ketuanya ini tertawa dengan sebegitu puasnya. Ketuanya ini tampan loh, tapi sayang tidak punya pacar.

"Ketua.." gumam Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon menghentikan tawanya. "Ketua, yakin tidak punya pacar?" Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan bingung. Atau bahkan sangat bingung saat melihat Yixing menatapnya lekat sambil menopang dagunya. "Ketua terlihat jauh lebih tampan ketika tersenyum loh!"

Sontak Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terimakasih," akhirnya Joonmyeon memilih untuk duduk dihadapan Yixing yang terus memandang wajahnya. "Intinya apa?"

"Ketua pacaran saja dengan Luhan, gimana?" sebelah kelopak mata Joonmyeon bergetar mendengarnya. Dan tanpa berpikir lagi, ia menyentil dahi anggotanya yang terlihat linglung itu. Padahal jelas-jelas dahi Yixing masih berwarna merah. Tapi toh, Joonmyeon terlihat biasa saja saat Yixing mengaduh sebegitu hebohnya.

"Kau takut Luhan merebut Sehun?"

"Sudahlah.."

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan kata 'sudahlah'?" Yixing langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Apa kau itu sebegitu mudahnya menyerah?" Yixing hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan memilih beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya Yixing lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan klub jurnalisnya.

"Aku itu membosankan ya?"

"Hm?"

Joonmyeon hanya menatap punggung Yixing yang mulai menjauh dan menarik gagang pintu runagn klubnya. Tapi ia menangkap tubuh Yixing berhenti dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Baru saja ia ingin menghampiri Yixing, sebelum mendengar anggotanya itu berketa dengan lirih..

"Jadi kekasihku saja, mau tidak?"

"…"

"Ketua, kenapa manusia itu mudah sekali melupakan janjinya?" Joonmyeon merasa ia harus mendekati Yixing. Ia pikir Yixing ingin menangis, yang ia temukan Yixing malah tertawa meski dengan lirih. "Ketua, sepertinya aku masuk ke dalam tipe manusia kedua versi Luhan."

Joonmyeon baru mengerti maksud dari perkataan Yixing. Saat menemukan Luhan sedang bersama Sehun. Tidak sekedar bersama tapi mereka sedang sebegitu sibuknya saling mencumbu. Ia bisa menangkap tatapan sendu Yixing saat menatap keduanya.

Ketua tangan Yixing tiba-tiba terangkat untuk bertepuk tangan. Meski pelan, suara gema membantunya memantulkan suara tepuk tangan yang membuat kedua pasangan itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Joonmyeon tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi, ia malah menatap Yixing yang tersenyum kecil melihat keduanya. Ia takut Yixing tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Tapi yang ia lihat malah setetes air yang keluar dari mata Yixing. Joonmyeon berani bertaruh jika Luhan maupun Sehun pasti melihat Yixing menangis. Entah kenapa Joonmyeon jadi kesal sendiri menatap Luhan dan Sehun yang malah diam melihat Yixing mengusap air matanya. Yixing menghela nafasnya saat menemukan Sehun hanya diam dan memandangnya dengan dingin.

"Ya, sudahlah.." gumam Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon kesal sendiri mendengarnya. Rahang Joonmyeon mengeras saat melihat Yixing membalikkan badannya dan pergi begitu saja.

"ZHANG YIXING!" seru Joonmyeon dengan keras.

"Kenapa berteriak?" keluh Yixing sambil membalikkan badannya. Kepalanya sudah pusing melihat Luhan dan Sehun, sekarang Joonmyeon malah meneriakan namanya dengan terlalu keras.

"Kekasihmu dan temanmu sendiri mengkhianatimu, kenapa kau diam saja hah?!" Joonmyeon tidak habis pikir dengan Yixing yang memilih menjadi tokoh protagonis yang sebegitu lemahnya.

Yixing lagi-lagi tersenyum dan Joonmyeon mulai muak dengan senyuman Yixing. "Dia bukan temanku dan dia juga bukan kekasihku," ujar Yixing sambil menunjuk keduanya. Yixing tahu, keduanya sengaja melakukan ini. Dari semua lorong kampus kenapa harus lorong di dekat ruang klubnya yang mereka pilih. Tapi saat ia menatap Joonmyeon, ia menemukan namja itu menatapnya dengan tajam seolah mengatainya bodoh. "Ketua.."

"Kau itu.. ck, ayo, pulang," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menghela nafasnya pelan, kenapa dia yang marah. "Kau masih punya hutang tulisan padaku." Yixing hanya mengangguk dan sebelum membalikkan badan. Yixing sempat-sempatnya berseru sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan dan Sehun. "_Bye bye!_"

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Joonmyeon yang tentu didengar jelas oleh Yixing.

"Memang.."

"Aku antar ke apartemenmu," Yixing hanya mengikuti langkah Joonmyeon menuju parkiran mobil. Sesuai perkiraan Joonmyeon, Yixing pasti akan melamun dan memikirkan kejadian barusan. "Tidak usah kau pikirkan."

"Ketua tahu tentang tiga tipe manusia itu dari siapa?" Joonmyeon menaikan alisnya dengan heran. Sebenarnya Yixing itu berpikir tentang apa sih? "Tipe pertama, apa pun yang kau lakukan pasti ada orang yang akan suka padamu," ujar Yixing sambil memandang Joonmyeon yang dengan konsentrasi menatap jalan. "Tipe kedua, ada orang yang akan membencimu, apa pun yang kau lakukan."

"Dan tipe ketiga, ada juga orang yang tidak peduli denganmu, meski kau sudah berbuat baik mau pun buruk." Jelas Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum. Ia baru tahu Yixing ternyata pendengar yang cukup baik. "Ibuku yang mengatakan hal itu."

"Ibu yang baik~."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Joonmyeon yang mulai khawatir. Ia baru sadar wajah Yixing sebegitu pucatnya.

"Buruk, sangat buruk."

"Kasian.." ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Yixing.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini ya?" gumaman Yixing jelas terdengar oleh Joonmyeon. "Kenapa ya.."

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Luhan jelas membenciku dan mungkin Sehun mulai bosan denganku."

"Negatif semua ya?"

"Kalau positif aku tidak mungkin seperti ini, ketua."

Joonmyeon malah menganggukan kepalanya meski ia menemukan ide bagus. "Mau bertemu dengan ibuku?" tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba. Jelas Yixing langsung menatapnya dengan heran. "Kalian itu lumayan mirip."

"Mirip?" Yixing mengangguk namun setelahnya dia menatap Joonmyeon dengan tajam. "Tapi aku kan namja, mana mungkin aku mirip dengan ibumu."

"Nanti kita buktikan saja sendiri."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ruyam ya? Hah~ memang begini cara saya bikin fanfic.. ngalor ngidul mulu..


End file.
